Late Night Paper Work
by SailorMoonAddict
Summary: Friday nights are usually spent hanging out with friends or even going on a date. For Reyna, it's nothing but endless paper work with her co. praetor, Jason Grace. Oh the joys of being praetor.


**Disclaimer: I do not any part of the Heroes Of Olympus series**

**AN: This is my first time writing about the PJO/HOO series. I hope you all enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you.**

* * *

** Late Night Paper Work**

Reyna sighed as she placed the paper on the stack with the others she completed earlier. She yawned as she grabbed another, looking over at it. Reyna was on the brink of falling asleep right now. She turned her head and saw that the clock read 1:40. For the past five hours now, she's been doing nothing but paperwork with Jason in his villa.

Speaking of Jason, she looked over at him and he seemed to be actually doing his work. She gave him a strange look. Jason looked up and saw Reyna giving him a weird look like he's done something wrong.

"What?" he asked, totally unaware of what was going on.

"It's just surprising that you're actually doing your work without me nagging you and you're awake too. Huh, usually it's the other way around. I'm the one who's awake and you're the one who's tired and begging me to call it a night," said Reyna.

"It's probably because I drank some coffee," said Jason as he returned to work. He shrugged.

"After staying up all those nights, I needed something to keep me up beside you constantly telling me to wake up, so I turned to coffee," explained Jason. "You want me to make you some? It seems like you need some. Scratch that, you need a lot! You look horrible!" he exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks Jason." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know what I mean Reyna," said Jason. "Seriously though, Reyna you look exhausted. Maybe we should call it a night," he suggested.

"I'm fine Jason," said Reyna as she tried reading over the form. Jason sighed.

"Gods you're so stubborn. Fine, if you don't wanna call it a night, at least take a break. You've been working since you got here and it's-"He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost two. "It's almost two o'clock!" he exclaimed. She looked up.

"And your point is?"

"You've been working for over five hours nonstop! You should really take a break." Reyna ignored him as she continued working. Jason sighed.

"Reyna, if you keep working, you're gonna end up working yourself to death. And what am I gonna do without you, huh?"

Reyna stopped what she was doing, but didn't look up. She was surprised to hear Jason say that.

"You'll leave me with Octavian and ugh, it's Octavian," continued Jason. He shuddered at the thought of being praetor with Octavian. Reyna looked up at him with a smirk across her face.

"Who knew I meant a lot to Jason Grace?"

He laughed nervously as he avoided her gaze. Reyna must've been imagining things for she saw a tint of pink across Jason's cheeks. She looked at him closely. Was he blushing?

"Of course you mean a lot to me Reyna. You're like my _best friend_." He smiled.

Once Reyna heard best friends, she didn't know whether she was happy or upset. Not that Reyna didn't want to be Jason's best friend; He was probably her best friend too. Ever since she came to camp, Jason was the one that was there for her. Actually, he was always there because he constantly kept bugging her since he wanted to befriend her. It just seemed that there was more to them than just best friends.

"Actually, you mean a lot to everyone! I'm pretty sure we'd be lost without you," said Jason. Reyna scoffed.

"Now you're exaggerating Grace," said Reyna as she shook her head in disagreement. He chuckled.

"But seriously Reyna, take a break. I don't think you've eaten anything since you've been here," remarked Jason. She did seem a bit hungry.

"Fine," grumbled Reyna. He smiled.

"Good. Now go sit on the couch and relax. Go watch some TV or something," ordered Jason. Reyna did as she was told and fell onto the couch. She grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

"I'll be back with something for you to eat and a cup of coffee." Reyna looked at him.

"I don't drink coffee."

"Well you do now," he said with a smirk.

Jason got up from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen. Reyna rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the TV. Everything that seemed to be playing at this hour seemed to be either news or some infomercial. She continued flipping through the channels and found some cartoon. Reyna sighed. It was better than watching some stupid infomercial.

Reyna started moving around on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Her head was on the armrest while her body was curled up. As Reyna watched the cartoon, her eyelids seemed to be heavy. She didn't know when, but somehow she fell asleep.

"Reyna," called Jason in a sing-song voice. "I hope you like a PB&J sandwich."

Jason came in the room with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into two and a cup of coffee on the side with steam coming out, on a tray. He set the tray on the coffee table. He looked over at Reyna, who was knocked out asleep. He smiled. He stood over Reyna, watching her sleep. He could hear her breathing softly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Jason noticed that even in her sleep, Reyna looked so stern. So serious. So _Roman__**.**_

He reached out and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but smile. He retreated to his room, looking around for an extra blanket. He found one and placed it over her. Jason grabbed the remote and shut the TV off letting Reyna sleep in peace. He grabbed the tray from the coffee table and set it on the other table. He sat down in Reyna's seat. He started stretching, doing so as quietly as possible. Once he ate a slice of the sandwich and had a sip of coffee, Jason got to work.

* * *

Reyna moved around on the couch and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up with a yawn and noticed it was morning. She looked around at her surroundings. _Where am I? _she wondered. Suddenly she remembered what happened last night.

"I must've dozed off," muttered Reyna. _What time is it? _She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:15. Reyna looked down and noticed a blanket. _How did this get here? _

"Jason."

Reyna got up and found him asleep at the table. His head was on top of some papers with a half-eaten sandwich and cold coffee on a tray nearby. When Reyna came over, she heard..._snoring_? She smirked.

"I didn't know you snore in your sleep Jason." He slowly woke up to see Reyna smirking at him. With a yawn, he stretched his arms out and said some things about how his back and neck hurt. He stretched his back and he yawned once more.

"Good morning Reyna," he greeted. Jason couldn't help but yawn once more. Reyna just looked at him with disgust. He looked horrible!

"Gods Grace, you look like you didn't get any sleep last night. When did you go to sleep?" asked Reyna. He thought for a moment.

"I think it was around four? Or five? Something like that. I don't know. I just remembered it was almost five." Jason laid his arms on the table and rested his head.

"What were you even doing up so late?" she asked. Reyna looked down and noticed the papers he was resting on. She grabbed them, making Jason raise his head. As Reyna looked through them, she noticed that these were her papers. This stack of papers was what she needed to fill out last night and they were all finished for her. She bunched her eyebrows together.

_Why'd Jason do this?_ wondered Reyna. Jason noticed the look on her face and how she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong Reyna?" he asked. She looked up. "These are my papers Jason. I was suppose to do this last night. Why'd do it? Did you do them by mistake, thinking these were yours?" asked Reyna. He shook his head.

"After you fell asleep last night, I filled them out for you so you wouldn't have to deal with it. So you would have less work. You have one less thing to worry about now." He chuckled. "Plus, all you do is work, work, and more work. You never take a break or some time off. You stay up all night filling out papers, run camp, etc. You work yourself to death Reyna. And what I said last night was true, we need or we'd all be lost without you," said Jason with a smile

Reyna just stood there, speechless. That was so kind of him to do this for her.

"I um-thanks Jason. I'm quite surprised. That was really sweet of you to do that for me. Thank you," said Reyna.

"Oh it was nothing," waved off Jason. "You deserve a break after all."

"But what about your work?" she asked. He didn't think of that. "Oh I'll just do them some other time. In the meantime-"He got up from his chair.

"You are taking a break from all your responsibilities, and joining me for breakfast. My treat!" Jason looked at her and noticed Reyna seemed to be smiling, which was very rare. He smiled.

"That's really nice of you Jason, but now it's time for you to take a break. I'm giving you a day off so you can relax and get some shut eye," said Reyna. "Now go to your room and get some sleep. I'll take care of everything today. Just get some rest Jason," she ordered. "But Reyna!" he whined.

"Not buts, now go to sleep. We can get breakfast some other time." Jason's ears perked up when he heard this.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Now go to sleep. Gods, you can be so stubborn sometimes Jason," she remarked as she went around the table, grabbing all the papers. He laughed.

"Well then, I'll see you later. Good night Reyna," said Jason with a smile. She looked up at him. "Good night Jason." He turned around and headed straight for his room.

Once Reyna got everything she needed, she closed the door behind her. Reyna leaned against the door and smiled. Then she headed to her villa to prepare for the day, with a load of papers in her hands and a _smile_ across her face.

* * *

**AN: The ending didn't seem too great. Well, I hope I portrayed Reyna and Jason well. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you!**


End file.
